


The Ghost of You

by Walang_Tinta



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Lightborn squad, MGL entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: There was a crack on the glass, and there was still a faint light inside, a mimicry of a firefly, the tiny light rays touched her palms as she held it close to her heart.
Relationships: Silvanna & Dyrroth (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for MGL, to be quite honest i wrote it hours before the deadline 😅
> 
> I would've furnished it more, but there was a limit of 1,500 words, and upon reading this story again, I was no longer interested in tweaking it.

Silvanna was in her boudoir this Christmas Eve, in her negligee and her hair was in disarray. An image of her that only exists in her mirror. 

She was hidden in the war room hours ago. The room Tigreal forbade her from entering as of late. She found out from a clumsy tongue of what became of her brother, the hushed intel reached her ears as she lurked in the shadows of the pillars. She fled without Sir Tigreal knowing. It's obvious he had no intention of letting her know. 

Her dear brother, Aurelius, the prince of the abyss...?

She didn't want to believe it, too frazzled on the hows and whys, but if it was true... Heaven forbid... Her brother... He was alive...

For all the bitterness that engulfed her being all these years, the chance that he's alive, here on the same world she was, whether good or evil, it was enough to assuage her weary heart. 

Yet she couldn't help but grieve for the years they wasted apart. 

In her room, her sanctuary, chests were unlocked, closets were parted, and artifacts of the past were strewn across her room. 

It was a mess. 

Regardless of the clutter around her, Silvanna now sat on her bed, in her hands she held something so precious, it was an accident when she found it, a broken snow globe, with a miniature moniyan empire cooped inside if it. It was a Christmas gift from her parents years ago, weeks before her baby brother was born, when the reality of being a princess didn't settle in yet. 

There was a crack on the glass, and there was still a faint light inside, a mimicry of a firefly, the tiny light rays touched her palms as she held it close to her heart. It shone within the darkness of her bedroom. 

She was so close to throwing it away, she can only react, to be reminded of those sweet days was too much, when her family was still whole, excited to welcome another member of their home. That small space in time where it was only them and no one else. The kingdom was something that couldn't reach them. They were so happy too...

Brother. Her baby brother. Gone so soon. It wasn't fair.

She doesn't even remember what he looked like anymore, his tender face in her mind ever changing like currents of the river. What more he? Does he even know he has a sister? A family? 

What is he now? What is he like? What are his favorite foods? Do they even like the same things? Who took care of him? Who was there for him when he needed help? 

It's silly for her to think like this, she'd be scolded by Sir Tigreal for being concerned for an enemy's wellbeing. She's well aware of the repercussions, he is an enemy, but he is still her brother.

She sighed, the mist ghosted over the snow globe, the tiny empire was enchanting to look at, she smiled as she reminisced of her christmas past, when life was so wonderful, remembered that she dreamed of the day she would rule this kingdom. 

Lured by the little empire in the glass, she has traveled to another world and left everyone behind.

How many times has she wandered to this place in her head? Taking a walk with the ghost of him? Far too many. She knows. But there's nothing wrong with indulging herself with this, please let her have this, even for a little while. 

It just couldn't be helped, her imaginary brother is distracting her again. 

"Silvanna! Hurry! The shops are closing!" 

Silvanna followed after him, he's wearing those winter clothes he loved, she thinks. The image of him in her head was enigma, constantly changing like clouds in the sky, the shade of his hair, even the curve of his smile, his favorite color, his mannerisms. With every fantasy, she notices the things she doesn't know while they are spontaneously concocted in her head. She can only imagine him. Imagine what they would be like. 

"Aurelius! Wait for me! You wouldn't leave your big sister now won't you?" 

The brother in her head smiled, she forbade him to say anything. 

Silvanna took a hold of his hand, covered in a mittens she herself sewed, well, she imagined those mittens for him, she doesn't know how to sew or weave in real life, but she would learn them for her little brother, she knows. 

There was this incessant knocking outside her door, but she's too deep in her imaginary world, her ears refused to hear. 

"Sister?" What would he call her? Silvanna? Silvie? Sis? Big sister? She doesn't know. What insulting names would he come up with when they argue? And what would she tease him with? How would they say sorry to each other? 

"There's something in the Christmas bazaar I want to buy for mother and father..." Her little brother looked so shy as he looked away, in her last fantasy, he would rather ask mother for money instead, or maybe Sir Tigreal, but really, what would her brother do? 

Silvanna smiled and gripped her brother's hand, it was smaller than hers, she guessed he wouldn't reach his growth spurt this time, maybe sooner? Was this what he would look like? Which side will he inherit more? Mother or Father's? She wasn't sure, one time she imagined him to be much taller than her…

She's losing track of what he would look like again, she had to remember, she had to be clear, on what she wanted her brother to be…. 

Why... Why is she still doing this? 

"Silvanna..." Her brother looked at him, he looked sad, then a momentary panic in her chest, but he gripped her hand. She knew this was just a figment of her imagination, this world in her snowglobe, the brother in front of her, but the Aurelius in her mind seemed to untangle himself from her strings. 

"Maybe it's time to stop dreaming. Don't you think?"

Silvanna's eyes widened, she slowly shook her head. He... he wasn't supposed to say that… 

"Brother! Don't be silly!" She faked a laugh, it sounded pathetic. "This is the only place where I can be with you…" 

Please. Don't let this end. Don't do this to me. 

"No." Aurelius let go of her hand, it was cold without his warmth. He never did this before. So why…?

"Aurelius, you'll get a frostbite so just hold my hand!" Silvanna spoke like a concerned sister would, she held out her hand, but she knows it doesn't matter, the world around them slowly pulled apart by the seams, the snow, the merriment of the town, the Christmas cheer around them, they thawed from her mind and finally revealed her bedroom. It was more or less the same. 

Except for the cracked snow globe on the floor, but the castle was still intact. 

Silvanna sniffed and brushed away the tears that escaped her eyes, the light of the tiny empire was still there, but faint, reflected in the shattered glass on the floor, it's one of the few keepsakes she had left from that wonderful chapter from her life. This was a sign isn't it? She couldn't fantasize any longer couldn't she? 

Was that even her brother anymore? She can only imagine the days and years they grew up together, what would their christmases be like? What games would they play? Would they go caroling? Would he learn how to skate? Would they huddle and wait for Santa? Would he even believe in Santa? What gifts would he like? What kind of friends would her brother make? What would be his dreams? What would be his fears? The brother she left behind in her dreams deserved everything she could give… What can she do to... 

She's creating another brother in her head, it's a crime. She's a horrible sister…. 

Melancholy pooled in her heart, there are no memories to think of when it comes to him. All she has are her fantasies and made up stories of what could have been, it's all she knows. Those fake memories. A fake brother. How desperate was she? To experience something she never had?

And yet, she will only stop dreaming of a world of what could have been once she sees him again. Him. The real him. Whatever he is right now. She will accept him for what he is, and give him the help that he needs if he let her. 

The fake world may be gone, but she'll make a better one in the future, and it would be a reality, all the better. 

She'll make sure of that.


End file.
